Wrong but not Bad
by Steffili
Summary: Peter does something wrong. Or not? Peter / Marylin story attempt :D AU I guess, set roughly a year after Peter became Governor. Ava by Josie 3
1. Chapter 1

Ok, being the worst AP shipper in the world, now this story came to me. I've come to realize, next season will be about their marriage finally failing, with Alicia moving on and Peter realizing that they can't make it work. Part of me is sad about that but I do have to admit: I like the fact of Peter with a younger, hot blonde employee :D My smutmind does approve of that immensely. So, this story came to my mind and I wasn't gonna write it but I couldn't get rid of it any other way. :D So, here it is, my first Peter / Marylin story, the way I already ship them right now I can only imagine this might be just the tip of the iceberg of stories still to come :D

I don't own The Good Wife, sadly, because I have already laid out a perfect plan for S5 :D

* * *

PETER POV

I startle awake and something is not right, I instantly know that. I'm not in my own bed and right on cue my aching head produces the missing information. Marylin. I groan, oh no, what did we do? I look to the side and sure enough there is a blonde woman lying next to me, her back turned towards me, naked shoulders showing from under the covers. I am not wearing any clothes either and even though I was drunk the evening before and badly so, I have enough of a recollection to still remember what we did. And it didn't involve much sleeping. I actually smile a little at the memories, for it may have been wrong but that doesn't mean it was bad. Also my belief system of what is right and wrong got kind of shaken up over the last week so I'm not even sure anymore if this would qualify as cheating on my wife anymore or not.

A weeks ago I got handed an envelope by an obviously uncomfortable Eli. He entered my office, holding on to the brown paper packet, telling me he needed to show me something that was brought to his attention. That he first hadn't wanted to and had thought about it for hours if he should, but had come to the conclusion this was something I needed to be aware of and that he couldn't make it go away quietly on his own.

I would be lying if I said I had no clue at all what he was talking about because instantly my stomach clenched and I knew what he was going to say. Or for that matter, what would be on the pictures I took from the envelope. My dearest wife half naked in bed with Will Gardner. I cursed as I saw them, my last hope of this not being true destroyed forever. The timestamp on the pictures made it clear this was not something from the past, from when we were still separated but from 2 weeks ago, meaning roughly almost a year after we renewed our wedding vows. I threw the pictures on the desk, shaking my head. Eli mumbled how sorry he was, but now as we were the First Couple of Illinois this wasn't supposed to come out like that, and if our own investigators could find it so easily, so surely could the opposition, leaking it to the press to their liking.

I sighed. What was wrong with Alicia? She ought to know that in the position we were in now this was just plain dumb, first of all because of me, of _us_ and our carefully new built public image of a happy couple, but also this wouldn't shed a good light on her, sleeping with her ex-boss that she deserted, nearly ruining his company in the process. It still was beyond me how they even reconnected in the first place, with Gardner having been so mad at her for betraying him like she did. I was of course glad to help her start her new firm, really anything to drive a wedge between her and her precious Will, but obviously that wedge hadn't gone far enough in. I took a peek at the pictures once again, just to remind me that this was actually happening, then discarded them again. Eli asked me what I wanted to do and I told him I needed to confront her about this myself and for him to keep this under lock and key until I did so.

It took me some time though until I could bring myself around to do it. I knew deep inside of me, this would finally be the end of us. And to my surprise I hadn't even been raging mad at her like I should have been but had just felt resigned about it, like I had been fighting against something for far too long and finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't any use, that this was a battle I could never have won in the first place.

So I took my time, mentally taking a step back from Alicia and looking at our relationship more closely. Recently I had been the one doing all the work, I guess it was fair to say that. The renewal of our wedding vows had been my idea and I had known it was risky, but when she overcame her reluctance I felt we would be ok. But I guess 3 or 4 months later that new euphoria had died down and daily routine had taken over again. Meaning much work, for the both of us. I nearly laughed at the thought that this time I had really been working late while she at least some nights obviously only had pretended to do so.

At any rate I had noticed she was pulling back and I knew it was bad to put a number on such things but we didn't have sex often anymore. Even less than before my whole scandal, and this time I felt it was even worse because it happened more abrupt and without a warning. I tried to talk to her, asked her if she was ok, because she seemed unhappy, too, and like something was weighing her down, but she always told me, she was ok, it was just work and she was just stressed out. And I believed her, being name partner with a new rising firm was not an easy job. Only when I found out by accident that she was close again with Will, meaning on a speaking basis had I started to get worried a little, beginning to feel uneasy but never actually thinking she would go there with him again, not after _she_ had asked _me_ specifically never to cheat on her again.

So when I finally confronted her, she was silent. I asked her if that had been going on for some time and she just nodded, hugging her arms to herself and looking down to the floor. I was glad that she didn't even try to deny or make light of it, though I guess I had hoped she would cry and tell me she was sorry, and that it was all over. But I knew from her behavior that this wasn't the case, this thing with her and Will was far from over and she didn't want to change a thing about it.

So I just left again, I couldn't stay in the house with her anymore, the house we had only recently purchased and moved into. I went back into the office, it had been only 8PM, and even though it was Friday it wasn't uncommon for me to be there still at that time. Sitting in my office chair I had poured myself a drink, then another one, and 2 after that, when suddenly the door had opened and Marylin had come in. She stopped dead in her tracks, telling me she was sorry and she thought she'd seen me go home earlier and hadn't expected me to be still here or she wouldn't have burst into my office unannounced.

I smiled at her and told her it was fine, she should just come right in and give me the papers she'd wanted to drop off in person. She did and smiled at me, raising an eyebrow at my drink and the half empty bottle on my desk, asking me if I'd had a rough night. I nodded and told her, yes, something like that. I don't know what possessed her or me for that matter but she told me she was on her way home basically though she felt like such a social loser for being home alone by 8:30 PM on a Friday.

I offered to take her to dinner, we had gone out together on several occasions before, work related of course but as we both hadn't eaten so far it seemed a normal and reasonable thing to do.

I thought it would maybe be awkward as she was technically my employee but it wasn't. I encouraged her to tell me more about her and gladly listened to what she told me because it was good to take my mind of the fact that my marriage seemed to be over. After having another drink I then told her all about it, figuring as she was part of my staff and would also be a part of the team that would closely deal with any fallout from an upcoming divorce I could as well tell her now. She looked at me shocked, then told me she was sorry and she didn't know what to say. That she found it peculiar because she'd always had the impression Alicia had felt threatened by her and what would be the sense in that if she had an affair herself.

That bit of information was news to me, Alicia threatened by Marylin? Ok, well I could see that I guessed, after all she was a good looking woman spending much time with me at work and I had instantly liked her, and maybe on some random occasions have thought about how she would look naked. But I didn't think I ever gave my wife reason to feel threatened by another woman, no new reason that is, I guessed maybe this kind of trust was never fully restored. I told her I didn't really know what to say either, but that I guess it meant my marriage was over and that we would have to prepare for selling our divorce to the public.

She told me she'd get on it with Eli right away as soon as I'd tell her to, and if there was anything she could do for me in the meantime she'd gladly help me out.  
Having drunk a little too much already my mind went into overdrive, telling me now would be a good moment again for imagining her naked. In my bed.

Our eyes met and I saw her facial expression changing, and I think she caught where my mind had just wandered off to. She seemed to be battling with herself over some emotions that were unknown to me. She held my gaze though, and finally asked me softly if I really thought my marriage was over.

I told her yes, I was sure, because I had realized my wife loved another man more than she loved me and maybe had for the longest time and that I couldn't compete with that and also didn't want to anymore. She nodded at that and then told me she wanted go home now. She'd told me before she lived in walking distance of this restaurant so I'd offered to walk with her, she'd accepted and once we were in front of her place she stopped and looked at me for some time, the look of battling emotions on her face again, then she'd asked me if I wanted to come in for a bit. I'd already known then where this would lead, but for some reason I had been unable to say no. So I followed her inside and she gave me a little tour of her apartment, one that came to an abrupt end in her bedroom.

* * *

So now here we were. She begins to stir next to me, turning over and opening her eyes. I see them widen a little with shock as the same realization hits her like me a couple of minutes back.

"Oh no." she mumbles, pressing her face into her pillow.

"Yeah. You could say that." I agree with her.

She looks at me again, her face pulled into a frown.

"This was a mistake. We should not have done that. You're married. I work for you. You're the Governor, what if someone saw us coming here and noticing you never left?"

She jumps up suddenly, picking up a robe from the foot of the bed and throwing it on.

"God, my head hurts, I need some coffee. Do you want some?" she calls out, already out of my sight. I let myself fall back to the bed.

"Yes, coffee would be great." I yell after her. She is right, this was a huge mistake. But for the life of me I just can't get myself to regret it.

* * *

Soooo this was it. :D I'm sorry if that offends any of you, especially my fellow AP girls. My other AP story is still ongoing and an update is in the close future. :D So, I'd love to know if there are any more people appreciating some P/M love :D Or if I'm chasing down a dead end here ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, when I started this story, it was meant to be a one-shot, nothing much. Then suddenly a whole huge + angsty plotline started to form in my head. So, I think I'll just go forward with this and try my hand at something that's normally not mine at all: Angst! EEK! :D So, here comes chapter 2. The morning after.

* * *

Marylin POV

I switch on the coffee machine and then go to fire up my laptop, worried to find that Peter and me already made it to the front page of every magazine and paper and blog in town. How could I have been so stupid to let this happen? I guess he really managed to get to me, the several months I've been working closely with him finally taking their toll. He's handsome and charming and as I see more of him during the day sometimes than his own wife it's only natural we formed a bond that went beyond the professional. Though last time was the first time we actually went out for social purposes only, not work related.

When he told me it seemed like he was ready to get a divorce I was shocked. I did not see that coming, I'd always had the impression they were a happy couple. Of course I had known Alicia was wary of me but I guessed that was only normal given their complicated history. But for all I know Peter has changed, I didn't know him back then when he cheated on her but I'd been sure he'd never do that to her again because it was clear to me he really loved his wife. I had known that up until yesterday evening when he told me right away he was done with her, that there was nothing left to save.

I'd drunken three glasses of wine over dinner, making me bolder and obviously more stupid than was good. Because when our eyes met over my unintended double meaning comment about helping him out in whatever way I could, part of me decided that I wanted him, and had wanted him for quite some time before that. So in the end I got my wish and he came back to my place, and we had some pretty spectacular sex. And I don't think I just felt like that because I'd been without over a year, I think what we did would qualify as "spectacular" on any given scale.

I shake my head and make myself snap out of it. I need to get a grip, this can't happen again, ever. He's the Governor of Illinois for crying out loud and could well be President one day and I have no business entrapping him into an affair like that. And no desire to be his mistress, either - because that's just too complicated. And that's all I'd be because even if he told me his marriage was over - I should know better. Because men always say that, and then end up going back to their wives because it's just too complicated or expensive or whatever to leave them. And for him it would mean huge public ramifications apart from the personal ones. So what I'm going to do is, shut my knees and tell him to just forget about this and weigh the consequences it would have if he really went through with this divorce.

My laptop has booted up by now and the coffee machine is ready, so I make 2 cups of coffee and start scrolling through political blogs and newsmagazines' front pages. Nothing of us to be seen, so I guess that's a good sign for now. I take a deep breath, then call out for Peter that his coffee is ready.  
Promptly he comes into view, and I can't help but staring at him. He's already put on his pants but the shirt is still hanging widely open, as he's just starting to close the buttons, giving me a good view of his naked chest. I groan mentally, feeling like a stupid hormonal teenager that's having her first crush. Ok, I need to concentrate, I tell myself.

I hand him his coffee and I make sure our fingers don't touch. I'm not sure how much more I can handle, I already feel too overwrought with the hangover and the stress of possible consequences that we might have to face. As it's my job to keep his office clean. And didn't I fail there, big time.

"From what I can see, we haven't made the news so far, which is good I guess. But I will keep monitoring the sites and see if that changes. Also we should be aware there could be people trying to blackmail you with an information like that and...

"Marylin, relax. There's a good chance nobody saw a thing." he tells me.

I groan, irritated at the fact that his voice is already calming me a little. I sigh and sit down in front of the kitchen island, pushing the laptop away a little.

"I know. But still, this was so incredibly stupid and we shouldn't have done it." I tell him, just to make it extra clear this can't happen again. Not because I don't want it to, but because it's just wrong.

He nods.

"I agree with you. I know why it can't happen again. Not like this." he says.

"Not _ever_!" I emphasize.

"Ok, not ever. So, I guess I'll go then and see you at the office later? Or Monday?"

I shudder. Crap. The 2PM meeting today, I forgot all about it.

"No, you're right, I'll be there later. But Peter, you have to be careful that no one sees you when you leave!" I tell him.

He shakes his head and laughs softly.

"I'm not invisible, you know? So, I'll try my best to act innocent and if questions come up as to why I was at your place so early or possibly overnight we will just tell what did - that is, laying out a strategy of what to do now I'm getting a divorce." he tells me.

I stare at him, then burst into laughter. I know it's completely inappropriate but I can't help it. He joins in with me and we laugh for a couple of minutes. When we are done, I feel a relief for the awkwardness between us is already starting to dissolve, and I'm glad. He has a point there, it would be a good explanation, like a secret crisis meeting. It would maybe be a lame attempt but better than the actual truth. And if we keep our professional distance from now on, maybe no one would be the wiser, ever.

* * *

The next weeks we work rather well together, better than I'd ever thought possible. It's not awkward anymore, and I don't think anyone can tell what went on. Also it seems that no one actually saw us together that night, I still keep an eye out for possible hints of that, but there are none. There are some moments, where I can't help but stare at him, longingly looking back to our night and feeling sad there won't be a replay. But I guess that just goes unnoticed because we're actually preparing the divorce. So everything must be lined up once the paperwork is filed, and Peter will come out and make a public statement the moment he does.

The hardest thing I had to do was work with Alicia on this. Peter had talked with her before hand and had come to an understanding with her, that there would be a divorce. So she was in on the whole thing. I was wondering all the time if she'd know, if she'd instantly feel that I'd had sex with her husband, even though that was completely ridiculous. I begged him to just let me handle things with her on my own, without him being present, because that would have been extra bad.

So, I talked things through with her, she was actually making it easy for me and it became clear to me, she really just wanted out of her marriage and be happy with her one true love, Will Gardner. So she agreed to basically everything I asked of her, that she'd still publicly support Peter in political views, she even agreed to be there by his side at the press conference, something that would go a long way of showing they were not doing this in a publicly ugly way, but it was really just irreconcilable differences.

Because that was the route we wanted to go - Peter said he had no interest in dragging her affair into it, that it would just make matters much worse, even though Eli remarked we could make him look much better if we brought in that she'd been cheating on him. I agreed, but part of me suspected that he wasn't willing to go that route because of the night he spent with me. But then again, he was a good guy like that, so maybe even with his conscience clear he wouldn't want to hurt her and their children, even though he might risk damaging his political career. But that was Eli's and my job, to prepare everything and to make this work out. And we were on a good way with that - or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, the amount of love this story gets makes me so, SO happy. As to her character, we don't know much about what she's gonna be like on the show but if I were "inventing" her I'd really make her much like a younger + blonde version of Alicia. Strong professional woman with a soft heart. Trying to always be on top of the situation, but maybe not always able to. That being said I honestly have no idea what her job REALLY will be so I just put her in somewhere between Peter and Eli...  
Ok, so, prepare for the next chapter. It made me sad to write it. Any AP shippers still reading this, please just don't. You'll hate me forever!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Peter POV

So the day was finally here - the day I was going to file for divorce and make a public statement about it. The last weeks had gone by in a blur, with preparing everything on top of all the regular work. Marilyn had agreed to help handle all of the proceedings, even speaking with Alicia. I was impressed she had offered to do that, and even strongly suggested I stay out of it because she was afraid Alicia would catch up to our one night stand if we were both in the room. I didn't think she would, but I was glad Marilyn had offered to help there. Because even though I've come to terms that I lost the love of my life, it still hurts me, and probably will for a long time. And I'm not worried of the two alone in one room because even if Alicia would find out - I doubt that would change something or even matter to her. She'd maybe think it wasn't a onetime thing and had been going on for longer, but I have a clean consciousness there, so that's not a reason for me to worry.

I sit at my desk, it's still early in the morning. Marilyn comes into my office and puts the papers in front of me, taking a step back and watching me.

"So, the moment is finally here." she says.

I stare at the sheet of paper in front of me. Alicia has already signed, so now all that is missing is my signature. And then half a year from now the divorce will become final. Almost 20 years of marriage gone with one signature.

"Do you need a minute?"

Marilyn asks me, I look up and our eyes meet, something passing between us.

I clear my throat.

"No, it's ok, I've got this." I tell her, pick up a pen and sign my name next to Alicia's. I take a deep breath. That hadn't been so hard.

She steps up to my desk again, patiently waiting.

"Do you want me to file them, now?"

I look at the clock. The press conference will be in half an hour. I take a deep breath.

"Yes, please." I tell her, and only then does she pick up the paper from my office and with a court nod, starts to leave.

"If you need to talk about it all...I'm here for you, ok?" she offers with a soft voice.

I look up at her and see her smile at me, sincerely and full of compassion and the urgent need in me arises to just go over to her and kiss her, burying my head against the crook of her neck and just let her hold me.

I slightly shake my head, I can't be thinking about her like that, she made that clear.

"Thank you." I just say to her, and with that she leaves my office.

* * *

The press conference is about to start, people are gathering in the audience area, Alicia comes in and waves at me, her expression bearing her smiling and friendly politician's poker face that she's perfected over the years. Everybody is here, just Marilyn who should make the initial announcement is not. I furrow my brows, where is she? Suddenly she comes rushing in, 2 minutes past 10 and she's looking pale, or do I just imagine that? She comes towards me and her face brightens a little.

"I'm so sorry, let's just get started." she whispers to me, leaning close, her breath smelling of mint.

Then she steps onto the podium and the room falls silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. We've assembled you here for an announcement. Today Governor Florrick and his wife Alicia have filed for a divorce on the grounds of irreconcilable differences. The divorce was mutually agreed upon by them, and we ask that you kindly respect the decision. Mrs. Florrick will remain a supporter of the Florrick campaign. Governor Florrick will now give a brief statement and answer some questions, given they are not of too private matter. Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen."

She steps down from the podium and nods at me, smiling, indicating that it was my turn now.

* * *

In the evening I sit at my desk again, drink before me, staring into space. Overall, the press announcement went really well, the first news were going up on the blogs and news sites, but so far it wasn't any really bad stuff that was being said. Of course many speculated about what was really going on, if maybe there was something more involved than just two people falling out of love. If maybe there had been some extra-marital affairs going on.

But as we had expected, most wondered if it was me who'd betrayed her again, for no one believed Saint Alicia would do such a thing. But so far no one seemed to have found any trace about my one time adventure with Marilyn, and I guess now would have been the best time to come out with such a story, if there was someone out there, sitting on it and waiting for the best moment to offer up such kind of information.

There is a soft knock at the door. I snap out of my reverie and clear my throat.

"Come in." I yell, and in comes Marilyn. I look at the clock and furrow my brows. It's 9 PM, what is she still doing here? Also I thought I'd overheard someone say she went home early because she wasn't feeling well and was off to see a Doctor.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you going home early?" I ask her.

She stops in her tracks.

"You heard about that?"

I nod.

"Of course I did. And I understand, I mean, you were a little off your game today, and I was a little worried for you. So I was fully on board with you seeing a doctor. But what are you doing back here? If you're sick you should be home and resting."

She walks over to the sofa and sits down, her facial expression is grave, too grave, giving me an inclination that something is not right at all.

"Marilyn. Are you ok?" I want to know, I'm getting scared here a little.

She looks at me and now she seems like she's about to cry.

"I'm not sick, Peter. Not really." she tells me.

I raise my eyebrow, questioningly.

"Then what?" I want to know and the second before she says it, I figure it out. Cold dread gripping my heart like an iron fist.

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

* * *

A/N: Ok. Yes, I did just go there. Let it be known I had this idea BEFORE I heard Melissa was pregnant. So, let me know your thoughts :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The amount of love this story gets :D And the many people telling me how much they love Peter in it :) It warms my heart! So, here we go. Marilyn is pregnant. With Peters baby. So what will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 4 - Marilyn POV

It had all been a little hectic around the office with the divorce preparations. I was working long hours and just falling to bed right afterwards. I hadn't even noticed I didn't get my period anymore. Only when I woke up sick and had to throw up two days in a row in the mornings did I know that something was wrong. Then it was dawning on me that we didn't use any protection when I slept with Peter. How stupid can two people be? But it was just a burst of passion and we didn't even stop to think about it. When I had puked my soul out once more and came late to the press conference it dawned upon me what was up so I went to see a doctor right away. The doctor confirmed to me that I was indeed pregnant after having drawn my blood. I'd been shocked and numb.

I'd dedicated all my adult life to my career and to getting somewhere. A family and children were never in the picture. First because I didn't want that but once I hit 30 maybe also because I'd passed up my chances at really finding a decent guy. So my choice became something I couldn't take back, but I had arranged myself with that. So, having this baby was out of the question. A baby that had no place in my life, and to make matters worse that I got from a one night stand with my boss, that also was the Governor of the state. Like that was ever going to happen with anything resembling a happy ending. I'd even decided to just deal with this quietly and not tell him at all. But I was too shocked and knew I had to tell someone. And he was the father after all for what it was worth, not that anything he could say would change my mind. This is my life and my body after all. But he needs to know if only so he can shield himself from any possible fall out if this ever found its way to the public, so I came to his office and told him.

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours." I tell him to make it completely clear.

He just sits there and stares at me, my words sinking in. I can see he's replaying our night in his head and coming to the same conclusion. That there's a condom missing somewhere in between.

He jumps up from his chair.

"You're...oh." he says. He's torn between running to me and running out the door as far as I can tell, in the end he comes over to where I am and sits down next to me.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

I gasp. What stupid question is that?

"Of course I'm sure. I went to see a doctor and had my blood drawn. Or do you mean the part about it's being yours because if you think I was sleeping around..."

"No, I didn't think that. I believe you, when you say it's mine." he just tells me. He's so calm, I'd expected him to be angry with me for being such an obvious threat to his campaign. Because the timing could not be any worse. If my pregnancy - planned abortion for that matter - comes out now, it would look suspicious and people would maybe begin to suspect about his involvement in it. Which brings me to the thing I have yet to tell him.

"I just wanted to let you know. In the face of the campaign business - otherwise I wouldn't have told you at all. Because I'm getting an abortion. But it has to be arranged so there can't be a connection between us and no one will find out. So, I think it's best if I immediately quit my job and leave, maybe even go out of the country for a while and..."

He interrupts me again.

"Wait a second. You what? Hold on and let's just talk about this for a second, and decide what's best."

I glare at him, not believing he'd actually try to have a part in this decision - one that I already made.

"What's best? For who? Because campaign-wise I think getting rid of the problem quickly and quietly is the best option. So it is the best option for you _and_ me, for that matter. As for my quitting, it's the best when I'm going away, we can spin a tale of me and my long time boyfriend or whatever going to Europe to start a family or something and..."

He jumped up.

"But this is not some complication to just deal with. This is a living human being growing inside of you." he tells me, his voice a little raised in anger.

I swallow, my vision beginning to blur. I can't cry now. I can't start to cry in the middle of an important discussion. I need to stand my ground here.

"Well that's what it is to me. I never wanted kids, or thought it would ever still have one. I've been single for the longest time and I'm going to be 35 years old, soon. I'm too old to have kids, and on my own for that matter. It's not possible!" I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"Well obviously it is possible. And you wouldn't be alone in this." he just tells me. I snort.

"Oh come on, are you going to feed me some bullshit line now of how you would love this baby and be there for us, _Governor?_" I spit the title at him to make my point clear.

"You know as good as me that this would just send everything we worked for the last couple of weeks down the drain. It would drag you in the dirt and confirm to the suspecting media that you are indeed the cheating bastard they think you to be, that everything else was just a very well executed media stunt. And oh the field day they would have with you screwing your ethics counselor, of all people. I can already see the headlines, Peter. "Screw ethics, screw politics". And what are you suggesting how we would make that work between us? Raising a baby together and sharing custody or what?"

I just stare at him, blankly.

"Are you done?" he just asks me.

I just look at him, what does he mean?

"Well good, then I can talk now. Look, I get it, this comes to the worst possible moment. And I'm not saying I'm happy about it, not at all. But there are some things to be considered and we need to plan this thoroughly before you just run off to have this abortion. First thing I think we need to do is inform Eli, because this needs crisis management. Then we should consider all our options. I get that you think this is your decision, but it is still my baby, too. So I think you owe me at least that you consider it longer than for a couple of hours what you will do. And as to my involvement in the child's life, that stands to be discussed once we make up our mind how to handle this. You've met my two almost adult kids and you know how they turned out to be decent and good, so I'd be willing to do that all over if you'd let me. Even though it will be so much harder and more complicated this time around."

I gasp, I can't believe him. But he is right, Zach and Grace turned out to be great kids, and I know he's a good father. But this is just ridiculous, even the idea of really having this child and raising it with him. And Eli - well he does have a point there as well. We need to tell him, he's going to freak out when he hears about it but I agree, we will need his help.

"Ok I agree on that we have to discuss this with Eli. I tell him." then let myself fall back to the couch, feeling like all the energy has been sucked right out of me. I wonder if that's due to the child growing in me, like a parasite feeding on my life's energy. I mentally curse myself for thinking that, it's not fair I guess and Peter would not appreciate it. I feel miserable all of a sudden and tears shoot to my eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, please don't cry." he says, his voice dark and soothing.

Still, the fact that he's caught on to me crying makes it even worse and I start sobbing uncontrollably, mentally cursing myself and my hormonal state.

"Come here." he just says and pulls me close, first I try to resist and go rigid in his arms, then his warmth begins to seep into me, and I can't help but relax myself against him, crying uncontrollably into his chest. He just holds me through all of it, softly stroking my back outside my shirt. When I'm done and sit up, he releases me and stands up, retrieving a box of tissues and handing them to me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for that." I say, ashamed of my hormonal outburst.

"It's ok. I get it, your hormones are messed up, and that will only become worse." he offers, with a crooked grin on his face.

"That's not helpful, you know." I tell him in between blowing my nose and wiping off the tears. But can't help but smile a little, as well.

"So, will you promise to think about it?" he asks me.

I sigh and have no idea how he did it, but I agree.

"Yes, I will think about it."

* * *

your reviews make my day. So keep them coming :D :p


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I thank Josie for her suggestions what more to add to make this chapter better. It's so amazing :) I came up with the ending all alone btw.

* * *

PETER POV

The next morning at 10 AM I've called in Eli for a meeting. I still can't believe it. A baby. Marilyn is pregnant, with _my_ baby. And she wants to get an abortion. Of course I know the timing couldn't be worse, and it's most likely career suicide for me if I don't handle this right. But still I can't help but smile - after everything I went through with Alicia, that resulted in us getting a divorce and the two almost adult children I already have there is a chance I'm going to be a father again. And with Marilyn, that's even crazier. But then again, I've always been fond of her from the start and I guess I'd wanted her for some time before we actually had our night together. So I could very well see ourselves together with a baby - if she's agreeing to keep it. And we can work all the details and complications out that surround this while we face them. I have no idea how exactly that could work out, though. She is of course right, the media would have a field day and I have no idea how we could keep this a secret in case she decides to keep the baby.

Also I have no idea how I would handle this even if she really agreed. Having a newborn is super stressful after all and means sleepless nights and constantly stained clothes and dirty diapers. Plus it's not like I have more time now than I had back then, rather I have less now. And how would the living situation be? If we really decided to raise a baby together then it would be best if she were to move in with me. And that would open up a whole new can of worms.

There is a short knock at the door and Eli comes in, smiling and looking all business like he always does. I look at the clock, he's on time, while Marilyn seems to be running late again. I worry for her, she's probably suffering from morning sickness, poor her, I wish I could do something to help her with that but I also know that it will hopefully pass soon. I smile a little at the thought that I know so much more about this whole pregnancy business because I lived through it twice before with Alicia. Holding her hair while she was puking her soul out, living through her crazy hormonal moods and of course the amazing and passionate sex we had during that time.

Eli's voice startles me out of my daydream.

"Peter? Did you even listen to me?"

I look at him and clear my throat.

"Sorry Eli, I was just thinking about something. Never mind."

He gives me a weird look.

"Ok, so anyway, what is this special meeting about?" he wants to know.

I look at the clock, 5 minutes past 10 and still no sign of Marilyn. I decide to just tell Eli already, maybe it's even better this way so she wouldn't have to take the first violent reaction he's surely going to have.

"Sit down please, Eli. Marilyn should also be here any minute and this concerns her as well. But I can just go ahead and tell you without her." I say and wait for him to sit.

"Tell me what?" he wants to know, already on alert, his training in crisis management and also knowing me well by now has taught him enough I guess.

I decide to just get it over with.

"Marilyn is pregnant." I tell him.

He looks at me, confused.

"Ok? Well, good for her?" he says, and I'm surprised that he didn't get the real meaning behind my words because he's usually of a quicker mind than this.

"No, not really good for her. I'm the father of the baby." I tell him.

He flinches with shock and his face falls, then he jumps up from his chair.

"Oh come on Peter, you can't be serious. Really? An affair with your ethics counselor of all people and then you're dumb enough to get her pregnant? What's the matter with you, really, no disrespect but couldn't you for once keep it in your pants?"

I shake my head.

"It's not like that, well not exactly, it was a onetime thing, it happened when I found out about Alicia and Will, and she was just there." I try to explain.

"Oh right, so you decided, ok, what the hell, let's make a baby or what? This is insane. Don't you two know about basic birth control?" he asks, and now I'm actually glad Marilyn is not here to hear this.

"It was in the heat of the moment, and yes, we forgot to use a condom. Obviously." I tell him.

He's just shaking his head, raking his hands through his hair.

"Well anyway, she wants to get an abortion and of course in the end it's her decision with how things are right now but I think we should carefully discuss what to do and no matter what we come up with we will need your help as crisis manager. That's why you are here."

In that moment the door opens and Marilyn comes in, she's looking pale and I assume I was right before with the morning sickness. I get over and walk towards her, softly touching her arm and leading her over to the couch.

"Hey, you don't look so well, come, have a seat." I tell her, smiling.

I can see Eli is rolling his eyes.

"It's ok Peter, I'm good, thank you. Sorry I'm late." she says and I sit down next to her on the couch.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order. Or not." Eli lets out and we both stare at him, Marilyn with shock and I with anger.

"Oh don't look at me like that you two! Really, I can't believe it. You're adults and you should know better than this."

He pulls out his wallet and to my shock produces a condom, holding it up in the air.  
"See, this is a condom. I would hand you out some and show you how to use it but it's already too late for that now, is it?" he vents, his frustration obvious in his voice.

"I mean, really, they teach this in school now. I bet your children do know how condoms work, your almost _adult_ children!" he stresses and looks at me angrily.

"That's enough, Eli." I tell him, suddenly feeling a strong need to protect her welling up in me. I get that he's angry and maybe rightfully so, but I don't think it's much of her fault, and that I'm the one that is the most to blame for this.

Eli shakes his head and clears his throat, still glaring at us.

"Ok, so let's get to business then. So, Marilyn, I hear you want to get an abortion?" he asks her.

Marilyn looks at me, then at him, and back at me. She's obviously not sure what to say after Eli's little rant, and I just nod at her, knowing him I can tell he's got it out of his system now and will hear her arguments now.

"I'm not completely sure anymore. I'm at the moment still considering my options. I didn't think that there was any other way at first than to get an abortion as soon as possible but I had no idea at all there was even the remote chance of Peter wanting this baby, so, yeah I guess we need to discuss what we are going to do."

She's unconsciously putting her hand on her abdomen and I smile and feel a certain happiness inside of me. It seems she already has been doing some thinking and it doesn't seem so sure now anymore that she's going to have an abortion.

Eli is looking at me now again.

"Come on Peter, is that really true, you _want_ this baby? You have got to be kidding me. You're newly divorced and you have two adult children already and now you want to start all over again? With a baby that was clearly conceived while you were still married and not to the mother of course? You know what this means for your career? The divorce thing was bad enough even though we handled this with as much dignity possible. But if this comes out now, all our hard work will be ruined."

Marilyn cuts in.

"Yes exactly, that's what I've been telling him, and that's why I thought I should have this abortion as soon as possible. Because that's the only way I know that we could make this go away quietly and without causing a massive scandal." she tells him.

Eli nods.

"I have to agree there. It would still be risky and if it ever came out that you had an abortion within this time frame maybe questions would come up, so, in order to avoid any damage there we would need to create a believable back story as to who the father was and why you had the abortion. And convince people believingly that this all was just a coincidence and totally unrelated to Peter getting a divorce." he explains.

I listen to the two of them and sigh.

"Yeah we figured that one out. But what do we do if we assume Marilyn is to have this baby?" I want to know.

Eli shakes his head and turns to me again.

"Well, the problem is, Marilyn is single. And with no obvious father in the picture and because of the timing of this there will be questions as to your involvement in this. As far as the media is concerned this whole divorce is going too smoothly and they are just digging for any dirt they can get their hands on. So if the pregnancy does come out there will surely be at least questions asked about your involvement." he tells me.

I nod.

"Ok, so, what would we do if I didn't want to deny my involvement in this?" I want to know. Because I couldn't, I somehow know this already. If this came out, I wouldn't want her to have to face this alone. I should be there with her because I was the one who brought her into this mess in the first place and I can't stand the thought of her being the sole focus of this.

Eli's mind is racing but I can see he's not happy at all.

"It would be career suicide. No one would believe the one night thing, everyone would assume this has been going on for months and was the real reason that you and Alicia got a divorce. Once a cheater, always a cheater. And with a younger, blonder version of your poor wife, oh yeah, I can already see the headlines there. So really Peter. Making your involvement in this thing public knowledge would not be of your best interest at all."

Marilyn closes her eyes and shakes her head softly.

"See Peter, I told you. This baby would be the death of your career. I would be. And I can't have that." she tells me, now looking at me with sad eyes.

Eli nods in agreement.

I shake my head and put my hands flat on the table before me.

"So, what if we prepare this all in advance? Like we did with the divorce. We prepare a statement and just come out with it all. That we're going to have a baby and that I'll be part of his or her life?" I want to know.

Marilyn gasps and Eli just shakes his head again.

"Oh Peter, and what will people think of this? This is not the 60ties anymore where free love and all that is widely tolerated. Americans these days are conservative about issues concerning family and sex and they would not stand for the Governor raising a child with a woman that is his employee."

An idea suddenly comes to my mind and before I can stop myself I look at Marilyn and blurt out:

"Maybe we should just get married as quickly as possible."

* * *

Ok, if you're still alive, please leave me a review :P I bet you did NOT see this one coming, right?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks once more to my girl Josie :) 3 She is a huge help with this for I'm not used to writing a real storyline with the characters out of bed :P LMAO. Also I was surprises once more how much you all love the idea of them actually considering getting married. So, this chapter is about Marilyn making up her mind...

* * *

Chapter 6

MARILYN POV

I stare at Peter blankly. Then look at Eli, who has the same facial expression. Then back at Peter, who is looking at me expectantly. Suddenly I flinch as Eli jumps up next to me.

"Have you lost your mind now completely? Marry her? Really Peter that is your genius solution? You're proposing to your mistress one day after you filed for a divorce?"

"Im not his mistress."  
"She's not my mistress."

Peter and me say at the same time. But that's about all that we have in common here. Other than that I think the idea is just every bit as stupid as Eli seems to think.

"Whatever but don't you see that's just what the media will think? You could have maybe gotten away with the amicable divorce but now? Not so much anymore. Oh no, this one will make everything about the divorce look bad."

I feel like crying all of a sudden again, but anyway this discussion is over for me now. It's ridiculous. As Eli has stated earlier this is not the 60ies. And surely not the 40ies or 50ies where it was expected of women to quickly get married to not live in shame of having a child on their own. I get up, sickness taking a hold of me. I take a deep breath and press my hand to my stomach until the wave fades.

"This is pointless. I'm not marrying you Peter. There has got to be a better way. If you'll excuse me now." I tell them and practically run out of the room because I can feel fresh sickness welling up in me. I curse lowly and quickly head to the next bathroom, vomiting violently and then stepping out of the cubicle, looking at myself in the mirror. I look like crap even though I feel better now that this episode is over and if it is like it was the days before I might be lucky and that was it for today.

I wash my face and hands, then return to my office. I still can't believe it. Did Peter really just propose to me? I can't wrap my head around that fact. I mean, I really liked him from when I first met him and there has been some attraction on both sides, enough to get us into bed together and make a baby obviously. But marriage? It feels all wrong because it's all for the wrong reasons. I don't want to get married to a guy that just proposes to me out of obligation. A and a day after getting a divorce from his first wife. It feels like he's just falling into an old pattern again here, and I don't want him to do this now because he feels it's the right thing and then wake up someday soon and feeling trapped by me. Feeling he did all the same mistakes all over again like in his first marriage.

I sigh and think back to my morning so far. I went to the hospital early this morning to see a doctor about information on an abortion. He told me all kinds of stuff and gave me info material and also named a couple of websites where I could do some more reading on. The procedure does not seem too appealing and I am a little more worried about it now that I know in detail what would happen. I would be uncomfortable and maybe even painful and there was a risk of infection - like with any other surgical procedure of course.

I fire up a web browser. I need to take my mind off this, and I want to check out something else. I am 9 weeks pregnant - and before I think about killing this child I want to see how far developed it is by now. I feel like that's the least cowardly thing to do. I find a website that lists stages of pregnancies, with pictures. I look at the 12 weeks one - that almost looks like a real baby, it would be 3 inches long and you could already tell the sex. It would be starting to move its arms by then. So that would be in about 3 weeks. The picture for 8 weeks looks a little more like an alien baby, really, but still it's clearly visible now that it has arms and legs...also the site says, it would have a regular heartbeat now. I swallow a lump forming in my throat. Maybe if I'm considering keeping it I should have an ultrasound to see if really everything is ok?

And the longer I stare at this website I suddenly know that I really can't go through with this abortion. I feel my strength fading away by the minute and put my hand on my belly, looking down.

"You really are an alien baby, are you?" I say, then flinch. Oh no, now I'm already starting to bond. I can't. I feel a little panicky all of a sudden. If I'm having this baby, what am I going to do? I know I can't bring Peter into this if he's being crazy and unreasonable like this and suggesting to get married. So I would have to quit this job as soon as possible and then disappear and have this baby all alone and in silence. Coming up with a plausible back story. Like it was a one night stand with a random stranger and I had no idea who he was, not even knowing his name. That would make me seem like a total whore but then again it wasn't so much worse than the truth. Sleeping with my boss and being dumb enough not to use a condom. Eli has a point there it's not rocket science and even school kids are taught these days how they are used.

But yes, really, anything would be better than the truth. I needed to keep that one to myself forever and no one would ever be allowed to know. And if I stayed here Peter would want to be involved in the baby's life so I would have to go. Also I don't think I would be able to give the baby up for adoption if I would be carrying it to full term. So if I decide to keep it, I would be on my own with it.

I would probably go home to my parents. They are living on a farm in Nebraska and even though I had always been glad escaping the dull life there and trading it for the city, maybe with a child it would be better to live in the country again. It could grow up there in peace and along the animals. I sigh, as sappy and completely ridiculous this sounds even to my own ears it helps me calm down a little. And before I can help it I'm drawn into reading more about the whole pregnancy thing and babies and suddenly it's past my lunch time, indicated by a growling stomach. I groan, sitting back and staring at my screen. _Time to feed the alien baby I guess_, I have to think and then a smile creeps over my face.

Before I go, I pick up my phone and call my gynecologist. She'd offered she could do an ultrasound and a thorough exam of the baby right away when I got my blood drawn and the results were positive but I had refused it then, saying I didn't want the baby and that I thought about an abortion. She gives me and appointment for the following Monday. I hang up the phone and place it on my desk. I let myself fall back into my office chair and sigh, feeling tired all of a sudden. I guess it's really time I get some food into me.

I go out for lunch, sighing and trying to think of something else than babies and pregnancies. Though it's not an easy task. Because now suddenly I seem to see mothers with children of all age surrounding me. I never paid much attention to them before but now I just sit there and watch, until I become consciously aware what I'm doing here. And that I'm probably already late back to work. I want to check for the time but notice I have left my phone in the office. So I just decide to head back and maybe try and get some more work done.

When I come back there are people staring at me weirdly and it looks as if they are gossiping. But that doesn't make any sense. I come to my office, I check my phone and suddenly I have an odd feeling creeping up my spine that something is wrong. 5 missed calls from Peter. One new voicemail. I listen to it.

"Marilyn where are you and why the hell didn't you bring your phone? Come to my office as soon as you get this!"

Peter's voice has a hint of anger but also something very urgent and resembling almost panic.

I scramble out of my office, trying to look calm and natural but I can't fight the feeling of dread that's spreading throughout me, making it harder to breathe. I keep an iron grip on myself so I don't run. I don't hesitate before the door because I know he's expecting me, so I just go in.

Eli and him are staring at me, I've interrupted them mid conversation again it seems. What's going on, are they still discussing this?

"Peter, I'm sorry I was out for lunch later than usual and I forgot my phone. What's up?"

Eli brings something up on a laptop that's sitting on the edge of Peters desk. Then he turns the screen around.

"Go see for yourself, please." Eli tells me, his face very serious, almost grave, like someone died. Peter is looking the same though I can see all kind of emotions in him. Worry, pity, maybe even fear? What is up here? I step close to the laptop. Then blink at the picture and the headline. That's not possible, I tell myself. But yet there it is.

It's a picture showing me, getting out of the clinic this morning. And the headline reads: "Governor Florrick pro abortion?" and the subtitle: "pic shows ethics counselor leaving abortion clinic"

I stagger backwards as if someone has hit me in the face. Tears are starting to blur my vision. This can't be true. But it seems like my worst nightmare is just about to begin.

* * *

so. s***t has hit the fan, so to speak. So what will they do now?


	7. Chapter 7

ok, big chapter. And long time no update. I hit a hard obstacle: Grace. For the longest time I didn't know how to put her in. Then the show started back up and it seems the Marilyn on the show is much different after all from my version. So that combined nearly killed this story. I have come to the conclusion now that I'll write this as I've originally planned. So, under all the drama this will be a sappy + romantic love story. I'm setting up for it from now on. It's maybe not the most likely to happen like this, but the fact is: It's my story with an half-OC :P And this is how it was happening in my mind and how I always wanted to do it. So if you don't like sappy you should maybe step away while you can :P Thanks to Josie and Sabrina for giving advice or just listening to me whine about how bad I was stuck with this. If not for them I'd long given up on this story.

* * *

PETER POV

I jump up from my seat and go to Marilyn, she looks as if she's about to collapse. When I first saw the picture and headline I was mad at her, mad for being so thoughtless and going to that clinic, but also knew it couldn't be true, she told us this morning she wasn't so sure about the abortion anymore so no way she could already have had one. I support her weight against me a little and lead her over to the couch. I make her sit down once more, thinking how me taking care of her like this is already becoming a habit, and one I like.

I get her the tissues again, she's often crying in my office lately and I hate it. I wish I could make it better, but in order for that I need to know what has happened and how this picture came to be, need to know what it all means. Eli is looking at us and he's annoyed but also a little helpless being faced with her in tears like this. He's looking for something to say, wanting to find about the reason for all of this as badly as me. But I silently shake my head at him, indicating to just let her cry some more and go easy on her.

When her sobbing dies down, I sit back a little.

"Is it better now?" I ask her.

She wipes at her eyes and a grim expression comes to her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm normally not such a crybaby. Annoying pregnancy hormones. I was just shocked at how quickly this all turned into something from my worst nightmare. So, what are we going to do now?" she wants to know, and I'm glad she's back to the strong woman I know her to be.

"Ok. So, can you explain to me what you...why you were obviously at a clinic this morning? And how does this article have an insider source claiming you were there for an abortion?"

"Please don't say you went there this morning and had an abortion." Eli throws in.

She shakes her head and looks at the both of us, annoyed.

"No of course I didn't. I... I needed to get some information and to see what my options were. How much time I had...and all that. How the procedure would work."

I sigh with relief, hearing her say this makes me glad. Our baby is still alive.

"And you didn't think that someone could see you? You know that they are digging for dirt on Peter and you just walk into the clinic like that? Do you know the damage you did with this?" he's almost yelling at her now.

"Eli...!" I just say, I can't stand him yelling at her. It maybe wasn't the smartest thing for her to do, but I somehow get it."

"Really, walking into the clinic like that, you know that's why Google was invented."

he tells her, shaking his head with disbelief.

I roll my eyes at him.

"I know, Eli, I'm sorry. I didn't think right but I had to know more. But...well in the meantime I do know that abortion is not an option for me and that I want this baby." she says, smiling proudly.

I move over to her and pull her into hug, pressing a soft kiss to her hair, happiness flooding through me.

"It's ok, as I said it's gonna be ok. Eli and me were talking some more this morning when you left, what we would do if you kept the baby. This is bad now because of the timing, because it doesn't leave us much time and we have to give a public statement right away that the abortion rumors are totally bogus. About the other announcement we will have to see. I need more time for that, at least till tomorrow, so I can talk to my family."

She looks at me with a mixture of realization and denial.

"What other announcement, Peter?" she wants to know.

I sit up a little and look at Eli.

"Eli, will you please excuse us. And prepare he statement. We need to move quickly on this like we discussed just before. Deny the abortion but give a statement that Marilyn is indeed pregnant. I'll get back to you as soon as we are done here." Eli gets the hint and leaves the room.

When we are alone I turn back to her, she's still looking at me warily.

"Well, about what I said before..." I tell her.

She gets up and starts pacing.

"No Peter. I can't marry you. It's not right. It's not something that you just do because you're pressured into it. It's not a business deal that you just suggest like you did." she tells me.

I smile softly and indicate for her to sit back down, when she does I take both of her hands in mine and slide off the couch, kneeling before her. She gasps and her eyes widen in shock.

"Marilyn. Will you please marry me? And let me be there for you and our baby? _Our_ baby." I emphasize.

She just looks at me, her mind is racing.

"How can you be so sure about this? How do you think this will be ok and well, when you just got a divorce? How do I know you won't regret this in one or two years and I end up alone with a crying infant while you are having an affair or going to hookers again? I don't mean to offend you, but how can you be so sure that's not going to happen?" she asks me.

I have to smile at that a little, of course she has a point there and would be afraid of that, knowing my history.

"I am sure because I've learned my lessons, and I won't ever be so stupid again. Also you already know my biggest flaws and my whole bad history, and I know you do care for me anyway. So I'm just asking to let me help you here. Eli kind of suggested as one solution to the story we could just throw you under the bus, fire you and claim we had no knowledge of this. Don't be mad at him, it's his job to think of every possible scenario. But I won't ever do that, because you're the mother of my child. And I'm as responsible for this whole mess as you and I care a great deal about you. So please, say yes. It will be the best solution. Think about the child, it will have the chance to grow up in a real family. It's rights will be protected best like this if something happens to either of us. And I am sure we can work something out between the two of us."

A hint of a smile forms on her lips, she's been looking at out joined hands while I was speaking. Now our gazes meet and her smile becomes a little wider.

"Yes." she just whispers, and at first I'm not sure if I even heard her right.

I want to jump up and cry out with happiness, but instead I push myself off the floor and lean in to give her a soft kiss to the lips. She kisses me back shyly, I break away before it can get more intense and pull her into my arms, feeling so happy that everything else is pushed out of my mind. My failed first marriage, the whole scandal that's threatening my career.

There is a knock at the door, I only reluctantly let go of her, then clear my throat.

"Come in." I call.

Eli steps into the office, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but while I was making the preparations for the announcement, new headlines and stories are going up over the internet. And it didn't take long till they started to speculate about Peter's involvement, as I predicted.

He brings up several articles on the internet, the headlines being colorful like:

"Florrick Divorce: couldn't keep it in his pants, debriefed his ethics counselor?"

"The ethics of Debriefing the boss."

"Killing the baby that killed the Florrick marriage."

I shake my head. Eli has a point, this one went bad quickly. I take Marilyn's hand and squeeze it softly, then smile at Eli.

"We are going through with this. We're announcing out engagement." I tell him, with pride in my voice.

He shakes his head in disbelief.

"It is the best way to save all of this. To the public eye and of course for the baby." I say with a firm voice.

Eli sighs.

"Ok, so we better get going. So, statement right away, press conference tomorrow?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes. And I'll go find Alicia and Grace now and talk to them." Two conversations I don't look forward to at all.

* * *

I've called Alicia if she can meet me and Grace at her place, it was an emergency and I needed to tell them something.

So when I get there Alicia is of course wondering what the hell is up. Seemingly she hasn't read anything online or heard office gossip.

"What is it, Peter? What was so emergent that I had to leave work?"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted you to hear this from me first. There is a news story coming out about Marilyn and me. Mostly still rumors so far and some of is it wrong. But most is true. She's pregnant Alicia. And it's my baby." I tell her.

She gasps.

"What? What?" she just says, staring at me wide-eyed.

"I don't understand. How is this possible. How...oh my God Peter!" she's getting angry already. Well this went well.

"It's not like that. But the media wants to sell this so it's a full blown affair and responsible for our divorce. When...well we both know it's not." I tell her, trying to reason with her.

"Do we, Peter? I mean, sure I was feeling bad about having an affair with Will but now you tell me you had one as well? I don't believe it!" she says, her voice getting angrier by the second.

I shake my head.

"It wasn't an affair with her, Alicia. I slept with her once, and only after I found out about you and Will. The same evening actually. I went back to the office and met her there and we went out to dinner..." I try to explain.

"Oh really Peter. So this is Kalinda all over again?" she wants to know. I sigh, feeling like I was never going to live my past down.

I shake my head in resignation. And I haven't even told her the hardest part yet.

"It's not like that. I... well I do want to make this right by her and the baby. So I asked her to marry me and she agreed to it." I say.

She gaps and doesn't say something for a while.

"Well that didn't take long for you to replace me. I guess it does make sense, her being younger and prettier than me."

I shake my head and groan mentally. I had feared a response like this.

"You know that's not what this is about. I tell you this had nothing to do with you. This all only started after I heard about you and Will." I tell her, defending myself.

"Yeah sure Peter, but still you claim you loved me so much and then what it takes you 2 minutes to find someone to replace me?" she shoots back.

I'm really starting to hate where this is going.

"What do you want Alicia? That I'm forever crying over you because you left me? I loved you, but you sucked all of that love out of me until there was nothing left. Also you were the one claiming to love me and still went to another man for months. And not just for sex but because you loved him." I fire back at her.

Now it's her turn to look to the ground, not sure what to say to that.

"Look Alicia, I know that this may be weird for you and the timing is super bad but I promise it has nothing to do with you. And I have no guarantee if this will work out or not...but I am with her in this mess, and I can't throw her under the bus. She's carrying my baby. So, yeah, I really hope this will all turn out ok." I tell her.

She shakes her head and looks at me.

"But Peter. Raising a child together out of obligation and getting married? Just to keep the voters happy? That's crazy and stupid. Did you ever stop to think what Zach and especially Grace will say to this?" she asks me.

"I know it's a bad situation. But this new baby will be my child just like them. And I hope that they will understand this changes nothing with how I feel towards them." I say.

She sits down on the couch, letting her head fall back a little.

"You and Marilyn, hum? Wow. Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asks me.

I shake my head.

"I have no idea. But that's the only way to make this right and not completely lose the support of my voters. And I'm sure we can make it work...I've spend much time with her in the office so we're not total strangers, and I guess all the rest will have to be figured out as we go." I know that this sounds weird and even more so to the ears of my ex-wife. But I just know somehow it will be ok in the end.

"Just don't screw up this time. This is your second chance at a fresh start. So now you get to make it right. So just stop sleeping with other women whenever you feel frustrated." she tells me.

I laugh softly. She has a good point there I guess.

"So, can you stay while I tell Grace?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Yes, I think that would be best. She won't be pleased."

We call Grace into the living room and have her sit down on the couch between us.

"Uhm, what's up, did I do something?" she wants to know.

I smile softly and shake my head.

"No, Grace, this is not about you. Well, it is in a way, but it's mostly about me. There is something I need to tell you, something has happened." I say, yes, as I imagined telling my teenage daughter about this is harder than telling her mother.

"Something has happened...I...I'm going to be a father again." I start, with the most important thing. I see her face fall.

"What? What does that mean, Dad? I didn't even know you were dating!" she's looking at me, shock in her face.

"Well I wasn't exactly dating. It was an accident. But the child is there now, and I am going to take responsibility for it." I explain.

"You've got to be kidding me. Mom! Are you ok with this?" she whines.

Alicia shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm with Will now, so your father is a free man. I was surprised by this, but I guess for the baby it's the best way if it can grow up with both parents around." she explains.

Grace turns back towards me.

"Grow up with both parents? Does this mean they will be living with us? Who is this woman even?" she asks, her voice showing her anger and displeasure.

"Someone I work with. My ethics counselor, Marilyn." I tell her, a small smile creeping over my face at the mention of her name.

"Seriously Dad, so, you cheated on Mom again? That's why you got the divorce in the first place, right? I don't want any part of this. If she'll be at the house on the weekends I won't come over, you hear me?" She jumps up and hurries out of the room. I look after her.

"Grace! Grace wait!" I call out, but she just runs to her room, I hear the door fall shut with a loud bang. I want to get up and follow her, but Alicia holds me back.

"Peter, don't. Let her for now. It's much to process. You should just go now and take care of your mess. I'll talk to her tonight. Let her make up her own mind about this though, she will come around when she's ready." she says.

I sigh, feeling bad.

"I didn't want it to happen like this. Tell her that I still love her and always will, ok?" I say, and Alicia nods.

"I'm sure she knows that. Just go now, Peter." she tells me, and I sigh. For the first time not so optimistic about all of this anymore.

* * *

so, thoughts? I am SO conflicted about the whole Alicia & Grace reaction. :( That's the main reason this was so hard... so, let me know how I was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok. First of all. How hot was Marilyn in 5x03? EEK. I'm very sure she will cause Peter some problems one way or another but I can't even care about that for now. :P Anywhere here come the next installment. The press conference...thanks to Sabby and Josie for their kind words of encouragement and always being there. :)

* * *

MARILYN POV

I really can't wrap my head around this anymore. In the morning I was still looking into having an abortion and now I've decided to keep the baby and I am engaged. I am really engaged to my boss, who is the Governor of Illinois. And I'm having his child. I have a bad scandal that's directed at me and my newly building family, but I can't help but feel happy. Well, I guess under normal circumstances I would be much happier, but still, this is giving me hope. Suddenly overnight I became part of a family again when I have been spending huge parts of my adult life alone, dedicated to my career. I hadn't even realized how much I had missed it, but the idea of being married soon and having a baby grows on me more and more by the minute. Though it does still seem so unreal.

I shake my head. Peter and I are going to be a family. And soon the whole world would know about it. I'm feeling slightly panicked, wishing Peter was here and calming me down. He's good at doing that, his hands softly stroking my back and his dark voice soothing me. But he had to go out and talk to Alicia and Grace, of course that was more important than holding my hand. They are important to him and they deserve to not hear this from the media but directly from him.

When he comes back he knocks on the doorframe of my office, smiling at me and coming inside, closing the door behind him.

I put the papers containing my statement back on the table that I've been reading over and over again for the past 10 minutes since Eli handed it to me. A preparation for the press conference we are going to give tomorrow. Saying we are getting married. I still can't believe it and it does still sound wrong somehow.

"Peter, what are you doing here? You need to go rehearse your statement." I scold him.

He nods.

"Yes I know. But I have time for that all evening. I talked to Alicia and Grace and no I need to give you this. You need to wear it to the press conference." he tells me, and puts a small, dark blue velvet box in front of me on the desk. I gasp with shock as I realize what it is.

"Oh no, please don't tell me..." I open the box and all coherent thinking leaves me. It's a thin silver band that's completely covered in a neat row of small diamonds. It's a gorgeous ring and I know it must have cost a fortune.

"Peter, are you crazy, you can't give me a ring like this. I can't accept it!" I tell him.

He grins at me widely.

"And yet I just did give it to you. I first thought about something classic with one huge diamond but then I saw this one and its beauty made me think of you, and I thought it would suit you well. An extraordinary ring for an extraordinary union."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Really Peter, not helping your cause." I tell him, still so shocked I can't even bring myself to touch the ring.

"Well, how about it will be good for the public image if you wear a nicely sparkling engagement ring at the press conference. That in fact it would be weird and contradicting if you didn't. I already had it checked by the way, your hand is not visible on the pictures so no one would know I only got it for you now."

He takes out the ring and holds it out to me.

"Now, will you be a good girl and let me put the ring on your finger or do I have to go to my knees again?" he asks me, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

I shake my head and can't really conceal the amusement and happiness that's slowly creeping up inside of me despite thinking this is too much. But still, I extend my hand towards him.

"Ok fine, and no need for anymore kneeling." I tell him.

He puts the ring on my finger, I lift my hand and look at it, admiring the beauty.

"Thank you Peter, it's really gorgeous. I'm sure this is too much, but it's really stunning." I tell him. He smiles brightly back at me.

"Yes it is, and I'm glad that you like it. So, I'm going to go over my statement now, if you need anything or if you'd feel more comfortable, just come to my office, ok?" he tells me and I nod.

* * *

The press conference is set for 9 AM the next morning. I meet up with Peter and Eli behind the stage 10 minutes before and Eli briefs us one last time.

"Stick to your statements. Stand closely together, I see you've managed to find a suitable ring Peter, that's good." he tells us.

"So, before you leave the podium, give your fiancée a kiss to the lips, Peter, of course a chaste one, but make it believable. Will you be able to do that?" he asks us and I look at him with shock.

"What, but why? I mean, is that really necessary?" I want to know. Not that I'd object to kissing Peter in general, but I'm a little taken by surprise by his request.

"Of course it is. The British Royals did it when they got married and people loved that kiss so much. It made them recall that they are just two ordinary lovers like any other people. So, that will make the whole thing more believable and sweeten this whole mess for people so they can swallow it more easily. Voters want to relate, so by showing them how much you love each other you will have their hearts melting." he says, his voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

Peter nods, and I shrug my shoulders. It does make sense from this point of view, so if we're going to do this I guess we should do it right.

"Just don't overdo it. Not more than 2 seconds and no tongue, please." he scolds us.

Peter and I start to giggle and Eli casts us a strict glance, making us sober up again and try to put on a solemn expression again.

"It's going to be fine, Eli. We got this." Peter says.

He takes my hand and places a soft kiss to my knuckles.

"We're gonna be just fine, right?" he asks me, looking in my eyes directly, making my knees a little wobbly.

"Right." I say, hoping that it's true.

* * *

Then it's time and we make our way to the podium, I'm nervous and as we step up hand in hand the flashes go off around us, pictures being taken.

Peter smiles and waits till the room falls silent.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. Again." he says, soft laughter filling the room.

"There have been some rumors, rumors concerning me and my divorce as well as my personal involvement with Ms. Garbanza. We're both here now to tell you about what really happened to get rid of speculations. You know the deal, please keep your questions till we are done giving our statements." He indicates for me to go first.

I clear my throat and step up to the microphone, Peter is now standing half behind me, my left hand in his left hand, his right hand coming to rest on my hip.

"Good evening. There have been media reports about me having had an abortion. That is a false information. It is how ever true that I am indeed pregnant, and I was in the clinic yesterday for an exam. The so called insider source was wrong about the abortion."

I step aside letting Peter take up the space in front of the microphone again.

"There have been rumors as well about my involvement in this pregnancy. And I am here today to announce to you that I'm indeed the father of this child and that Marilyn has accepted my proposal of marriage." A roar goes through the crowd and Peter raises a hand to quiet down the murmuring.

"We are aware that the timing is a little unlucky with my recent divorce, and we did want to keep it to ourselves a little bit longer, at least until the first trimester was through. But with how things are we decided it would be best if we came forward now. I can assure you though that neither this baby nor my involvement with its mother had anything to do with my divorce. This is not a story about scandal, but about love and commitment and family." he closes and pulls me to his side, his arm coming around me, placing a soft kiss to my hair. I sigh, now that it's out, there will be questions.

"When will the wedding be?" the first question is.

"We haven't set a final date yet. But it's most probably going to be after the baby is born." Peter answers.

"Will you be moving in together soon?" is the next question, directed at me.

"Yes, we will be, and very soon, so I can get accustomed to my new environment and also help readjust everything before I'm too far along."

The questions seemingly go on forever. How do I feel about becoming the new First Lady of Illinois? Is the baby healthy? Will I keep working for Peter?

We answer all the question and when it's finally time, Peter takes my hand and pulls me closely to him, and without hesitation bends down and captures my lips in a soft kiss, I smile and lean into him, my eyes fluttering shut. And then it's over again, much too soon for my taste. The reporters applaud and cheer as we exit the stage, being greeted by a smiling Eli, giving us a thumbs up.

"Very nice performance. Both of you. And the kiss was perfect." he tells us.

"I really hope that this will stop the gossip mill from running." I tell them.

"Well, we need to see about that. You will be subject of the medias for a couple of days now but if nothing bad happens now, it should be ok."

I nod and Peter pulls me close to him, hugging me and I am too tired all of a sudden. It's not even noon and I just feel like going right back to bed. I can't even find it awkward anymore him hugging me like this as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I get accustomed to his casual touches, him acting like we were actual lovers instead of two people who had a random one night stand once and then nothing. I have no idea how this is going to work out between us, we had sex once and now we're engaged and next I'll moving in with him. But I'm sure we will figure it out. I actually like Peter a lot, that's why I did agree to this whole thing in the first place. I can see myself living with him and am attracted to him. And being in his arms like this is really easy and now that we're officially engaged it's even expected I guess. I smile and step out of his embrace, yawning.

"You're tired, hmn? You should just go home and take the rest of the day off." he tells me.

I sigh.

"I'm not sick, Peter. I'm pregnant. And I can still do my job. So that's what I'm going to do. I will be fine." I say, not accepting him patronizing me like that.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok then. Just take it easy, ok? I don't want something to happen to you and the baby." he tells me.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

"I'm going to be fine, Peter. Women throughout history have done field work while being highly pregnant. I'm sure I can handle some paperwork. You just go do your work and let me do mine." I tell him.

He grins and seems to be finally convinced.

"Ok, I will." he says and walks away.

* * *

Soo, let me know your thoughts pleaaaase? *puppy dog eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

ok, so here is the next chapter. Some big time fluff. Enjoy 3

* * *

PETER POV

In the evening I offered to take her out to dinner and then drive her home. She'd declined going out, saying she just wanted to go home but had accepted my point that she needed to eat something. So she'd agreed to me driving her home and then ordering us pizza.

While we wait for it to arrive I offer to give her a foot rub. She first says no, I understand that she's maybe a little reluctant because it all is much to process. Not only for her but for me as well. The marriage thing had been a spontaneous idea but it was the only logical thing to do and I don't think it's the wrong decision. Of course it is all too recent to speak of love or just assuming we're going to be a perfect couple now, but I really like her a lot and not just because we are going to have a baby together.

"Come on, it's just a foot rub, I'm not asking you to marry me or something." I tell her, giving her my best charm smile. She laughs at me and shakes her head.

"Haha Peter, very clever." she says, but the joke is working for it eases a little of the underlining tension and she extends her legs towards me.

I set to work until the pizza comes, then get up to pay the delivery guy and bring the food back to the living room. We eat the pizza and drink sodas with it for Marilyn can't drink wine. After we're done she wants to get up and start clearing the table.

"It's ok, just sit, I got this." I tell her and get up before she can.

"Peter. Please don't tell me this is how it's going to be from now on. I'm not used to someone constantly fussing over me like that so please! As I've said before I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." she tells me.

I smile, and shake my head.

"You should just get used to it, then. And I'm not fussing, I just want to be there for you and share some responsibilities with you. Because that's how it works in a relationship. You don't have to do everything on your own anymore now." I tell her, putting the dishes in the sink and throw the pizza cart away, then walk back into the living room.

She sighs.

"I know how a relationship works, Peter. But this is just too much for me to process still. And I'm tired." she says, the silence that follows is awkward and I realize she thinks I would want to sleep over and possibly have sex with her.

Not that I wouldn't want to, but that wasn't my expectation. So I get up from the couch, nodding.

"Yes I agree. It is much to process. I'll go then and let you sleep." I say, smiling at her softly.

She looks at me with a hint of surprise.

"Ok. Well. I mean I can't really throw you out I guess. But I am really exhausted." she tells me.

I go over to her and kiss her softly on the lips, similar to the kiss on the press conference before, then smile widely.

"I'm not seeing it as you throwing me out. It's really ok. I get that you're exhausted, and that we're not...well, that it might me awkward." I offer. Of course I'd stay over in a heartbeat if that's what she'd ask of me but I'm willing to do this on her terms, and I didn't really count on something to happen, so I'll be fine.

She nods.

"Ok. Well, good night then, and I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." With that I go, letting myself out.

* * *

The next day I've invited her to my place - that's soon to be ours. I've only recently bought it and Alicia has found a new place of her own, so there is room enough. For Zach is at college and with Grace we went back to the agreement we had before at our first separation. She's living with Alicia over the week and with me on the weekends. I've told Grace I've invited Marilyn to come over today to have a look at her new home and as announced initially Grace had refused to come over the weekend. I'd hoped she would give Marilyn a chance but it seemed that was not going to happen anytime soon.

When Marilyn arrives I start by showing her around the downstairs area, the huge living room with the open kitchen.

"So, do you cook? Because my skills have improved in that field over the last 5 years but I'm nowhere near perfect." I ask her to break the awkward silence.

She laughs at that softly.

"Yes I do. Well, I can, but the stuff I know from my Mom is mostly useful for bigger rounds, and not really worth the effort to cook for me alone. But I'd definitely want to see you cook something for me." she tells me, grinning.

I nod.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged." I tell her, smiling back.

Then we make our way upstairs to the second floor and I show her Grace's room as well as the 2 guest bedrooms - one of them being Zach's for now when he comes home from college. I haven't had the chance to talk with him in person yet, but called him after I talked to Alicia and Grace. He'd been surprised and a little shocked but told me if I felt that was the right thing to do, he would be ok with the marriage.

"So yeah, the kids live on this floor, as well as eventual guests." I tell Marilyn, show her the rooms and then it's time to show her the upper floor.

"So, let's go upstairs to our quarters." I tell her, preceding her on the stairs. In the hall I open the door that's directly to my right, leading us into the huge walk in closet, switching on the lights.

"I thought I'd show you the things that women love the most, first. The closet." I tell her, jokingly. She walks in and gasps, her jaw a little slack.

"Wow, it really is huge. I like it."

"Well then you'll also love the bathroom." I tell her, going through the door that's directly across the one we just came through.

She squeals as she sees the bath, featuring a huge tub that's set along the window front, as well as the huge walk in steam shower.

"This really is luxurious. Wow. I like it." she admits, grinning widely.

Now comes the most awkward part, as we still have to figure out how living together will work. I point at the door to the short side of the bathroom.

"Through there is the master bedroom. But let me show you something else first." I tell her and have her go back into the walk in closet, to our left is another door that I make her open.

She steps into a so far undecorated bedroom, with just the basic furniture, a bed and a dressing table.

"This is your bedroom. You can of course decorate it as you like." I tell her.

She turns around, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What? I do get an own bedroom?" she asks me, shocked.

I laugh softly.

"Yes you do. With everything else to figure out the situation is impossible on its own. So you should have the chance to get accustomed to your new surroundings, without feeling pressured." I tell her.

She smiles and shakes her head, then comes over to me.

"I appreciate the offer. But I don't know if that's necessary, of course if you'd rather have me sleep here..." she says.

I'm taken a little by surprise. Why would I not want her to sleep in the same room with me?

"What? No. Of course not. I want you in my bed anytime." I say, then reconsider the statement.

"Well, you know what I mean..." I tell her, a little embarrassed but she's grinning at me widely.

"Yes I do. Well, show me the other bedroom then. I'd at least want to see it before I decide where I want to sleep." she says, teasing me.

I sigh and lead her to my bedroom, she walks inside and smiles.

"Wow, it's a really huge room." She tells me.

I nod.

"Yes it is, and for me alone, too. But hey..." I walk towards the window front on the left.

"I thought we could have another wall put in here and make this the nursery. This room _is_ too big for a bedroom anyway. And well, a nursery wasn't planed into the original design of the house. But that can be changed." I tell her.

She puts one hand on her belly and a weird look comes over her face.

"We're going to need a nursery. Oh damn I'm still not used to the thought that I'm actually going to have a baby." she tells me.

I nod and go up to her, carefully hugging her from behind, my hands coming to rest over hers.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby together. I can't really believe that, either. When I woke up this morning I lay awake and instantly thought it must have been a dream. But then I was glad that it wasn't."

She pulls out of my embrace and turns around to face me.

"You were?" she wants to know.

I nod at her.

"Yes, of course. This is going to be a crazy ride, but it'll be all worth it in the end." I tell her.

She holds my gaze and the next moment she's in my arms and we kiss passionately. Like a spark that lands on dry wood we both ignite momentarily and I don't want to stop. Neither does she it seems, for she's kissing me back and her hands are starting to pull at my shirt, clearly with the intention of getting it off me. But before I can make a move suddenly there are steps to be heard on the stairs.

"Dad? I'm home." Zach calls out.

We separate and I curse at the bad timing. I didn't know Zach would be coming home this weekend.

"I'm here!" I call out, smiling at Marilyn.

"Ready to officially meet my son?" I ask. She's looking rather scared.

"Well it looks like I don't have a choice." she says.

* * *

hope nobody died of cuteness overload during this :P haha :D


	10. Chapter 10

This has been sitting on my harddrive in forever...so I guess I'll post it. Though I'm sure I'm the only one still loving Marilyn on the show at the moment :P haha! So here is the next chapter. Meeting Zach. :P

* * *

MARILYN POV

I am not at all prepared for this. In my job I'm always making it a habit to check all available facts so I can't be surprised. I hate it if I have to improvise but given the facts there is not much I can do, as Zach walks into the room. I've seen Peter's kids a couple of times around the office but we haven't really been introduced formally.

"Hey Zach. I was just showing Marilyn around the house. So, Marilyn, this is my son, Zach." he says as a way of introduction.

I shake hands with him though it seems weird and awkward. He gives me a friendly enough smile, though I can see he's right there with me, not being exactly sure how to handle the situation.

"Uhm, hi Marilyn. Nice to meet you." he says.

I have to bite back a grin as I watch the two of them standing next to each other. Zach is almost 19 years old and it's almost unreal how much he resembles Peter. Like a younger copy of him. I wonder idly what our baby will look like if it was a boy. If he'd inherit the same strong features from his father. Peter's baby. I'm carrying Peter's baby, it comes to my mind again and I shake my head to get rid of the intense and happy feelings that threaten to overwhelm me.

"So Zach, I didn't expect you to come home this weekend." Peter says, breaking the awkward silence. I was actually wondering about this, and also what he would have found if he'd come in ten minutes later. That could have been even worse, as we had a moment there, that easily could have escalated into something more. And I wouldn't even have minded I guess, but well, maybe it was good this way. Meeting Zach like this is uncomfortable enough so I prefer having my clothes on while I do.

"Yeah I thought in the light of recent events...I wanted to come home and see if everything is ok. And how Mom and Grace take the news." he explains.

I smile at that, liking him wanting to take care of his family and be there for them.

"Well, your Mom is fine, we talked about it and she understands. Your sister on the other hand didn't take it so well, but I hope she will come around." Peter explains.

Zach nods.

"You know how she is. This can't be easy for her but I am pretty sure she will come around. She always does." he says. Then he turns back to me.

"I've told it to my Dad before. I was a little surprised by the news but well...it's his decision and I respect that. So...welcome to the family, I guess?" he says, his grin a little shy. I feel touched by his words and would love to hug him, though that seems awfully inappropriate.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I say instead.

Peter pats him on the back appreciatively.

"Well, now that is settled, how about we have dinner?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes, I'm really hungry now." I say.

"Well, you do have to eat for two." Peter says with a wink. I smile and put a hand to my abdomen. Right. I'm pregnant. I wonder how much longer it will take for the fact to really sink in.

-

After dinner Zach soon retires to his room, I offer to help Peter cleaning up the kitchen and he gives me a questioning look but let's me this time. After we are done we go to the living room and sit down on the couch.

"I can't believe that I'll be living here soon. The house is so huge - and I'm totally in love with it. It's a dream house, really. It all just feels like a dream still." I tell him.

"I know, it does. But it's not, it's true. We're getting married and will be having a baby." he says, smiling at me warmly. I nod.

"Yes. I'm going to have a baby and a husband. That's so crazy." I tell him. Husband. That has such a strange ring to it think of Peter as that.

He reaches over and pulls me to him, kissing me. I close my eyes and let him do it, kissing him back and allowing myself to get better accustomed to his lips on mine. It's not so desperately heated like it was before when Zach interrupted us. I wonder how far we would have gone if not for that interruption but probably very far. I break away and look at Peter.

"We probably shouldn't. Zach is here..." I tell him. He seems to be ok with my being here but I don't want to push my luck and him walking in on us making out on the couch would be so awkward and surely not how I want Peter's son to see us.

"Ok, you're probably right. But we can always go up to the bedroom, and take off where we left before." he tells me, looking me directly in the eyes and his intense stare makes me feel all hot inside. So he had felt it, too.

"I don't know. It's not that I wouldn't want to. But I'm glad Zach accepted me so nicely, so I should just go now and you can spend some time with him instead now that he's home. We will have much more time for us soon." I tell him and pull him close for another kiss anyway, contradicting myself a little but not able to help it.

Eventually we break up for air and Peter sits back, shaking his head.

"You are right, but damn I'd love for you to stay." he tells me.

"I know. But there's no need to hurry. Soon I'll be living here anyway, so let's not rush it, ok?" I say in my usual, logical manner.

He sighs, but nods.

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Take care." he tells me, escorting me to the door and kissing me one last time before I leave.

* * *

The next day I get up, making myself some tea, wandering around my apartment, making a mental note of what I need to pack. I shake my head, it wasn't a long time I spent here, but that seems like a lifetime ago. This is the home of a single and professional business woman. Not a mother and wife. So after I finish my tea I start packing the first boxes, not really feeling like breakfast, knowing I won't be able to keep it down anyway. I hope this morning sickness will soon pass. By noon I do feel a little better and am about to make myself something to eat. My phone rings and I retrieve it, smiling when I see it's Peters number.

"Hey, I was just checking in. What are you doing? Have you eaten?" he asks me.

"Hey. I was packing up some boxes already and now I am considering what to have for lunch." I tell him.

"It's already after 1PM. Did you have breakfast at least?" he inquires. I roll my eyes.

"No Mom. I didn't. Cause I would have puked it out anyway." I say, letting my annoyance for his behavior show.

"Don't snap at me. I'm only worried for you. Also I hope you didn't do any heavy lifting." he says, his voice a little softer.

"I know you are. But I'm fine. I was just about to make me a sandwich. And no heavy lifting so far, I promise." I say.

"Good. We'll have your stuff transported over as soon as possible, and I really want you to leave the heavy things to the movers. As for boxing your most personal belongings I'll be happy to assist you if you need any help." he tells me. I smile.

"Sure, that would be nice, especially the books - you could be useful there." I tease him.

"Well how about I come over later and help you? Zach will be visiting his Mom and Grace, then some friends today and then later be driving back to college. So he is busy, and leaving me all alone." he says, mock hurt in his voice. I have to laugh.

"Aw, poor Mr. Governor, all alone. Well sure, come on over. I can cook us dinner for a change. But only if you work hard enough." I tease him.

"You'll be surprised. Ok, see you in 30 minutes." he tells me.

I open him and Peter steps in, I wave hi to the security guard that takes his post outside my door. As soon as the door is closed he pulls me in for a hug, kissing me, I smile into the kiss because the transition from being slightly awkward around each other to this went so smoothly. I push him back a little before things get to heated.

"Hey. I'm glad you are here. But if we want to get anything done, we should not start this now." I tell him and his grin gets more evil.

"Oh really. Would you even know how to entertain me all afternoon long?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

I narrow my eyes.

"You have no idea. I'll show you eventually, I promise. But you came here to help, and remember, I'll only cook for you if you work hard." I tease him, enjoying this flirting banter with him probably a little too much.

He pulls me close and kisses me again, then lets his lips slide down the side of my throat, making me sigh and giving me goosebumps all over.

"I have every intention of working hard. So. very. hard." he whispers close to my ear and a soft moan escapes me. It's been too long since I had sex last. My control is crumbling under his lips and I just melt into him, when suddenly my stomach contracts. I free myself of Peter's grip and just run for the bathroom. So much for keeping my lunch down. I see him entering next to me, his face full of worry and compassion.

"So sorry love. But this will pass soon, I promise." he tells me.

I get up from the floor and rinse my mouth.

"I know. But it sucks. Let's just start with the packing now, shall we? And I'll try to eat something again later, I promise." I tell him. He nods.


	11. Chapter 11

PETER POV

The next day I sit in my office in the afternoon, just taking a break. I don't even know how it happened but suddenly Marilyn and me are much closer and comfortable around each other. Also we nearly slept together yesterday - again. If it hadn't been for her feeling unwell we would surely have gone there.

I can't help but worry for her, but as I've been there with Alicia twice I know that it's not uncommon and that it is something that will pass soon.

There's a knock at my door and she comes in, I smile at her brightly.

"Hey I was just thinking about you." I tell her.

She smiles back, but crosses her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh really. Are you sure you're not just trying to flatter me?" she answers.

I laugh and give her a crooked grin.

"Why would I. You did already agree to marry me." I say.

She shakes her head but I can see her amused smile.

"I did indeed. Well, I was just stopping by to tell you I have an ultrasound appointment now and I'm about to leave."

I gasp.

"You what? Why didn't you tell me? I want to come!" I say before I can even think about it. This is a very important thing and the prospect of seeing our baby for the first time and checking if it is healthy.

She's looking a little guilty now.

"Well... I didn't think you would...sorry. I made the appointment before we agreed to get married, and I guess I forgot to mention it to you so far." she tells me.

I shake my head softly and press the button on my intercom for Mona, my personal secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Florrick?" her voice resounds.

"Mona, do I have any more pressing appointments today?" I ask her.

"No Mr. Florrick, no more meetings." she reports right on cue.

"Ok, please have a car brought round, I'm going out." I tell her, looking at Marilyn who is smiling softly.

"Right away Mr. Florrick. The car will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Mona." I say, then get up from behind my office, walking over and kissing Marilyn softly.

"I really want to be there. I want to see our baby and know if it's ok." I tell her.

She nods and smiles.

"Ok then." she agrees.

* * *

We are seated in the doctors examine room, I sit by Marilyn's side and wait with her until the doctor comes in. She introduces herself and shakes my hand with a smile.

"Governor Florrick. Nice to meet you, it's not every day I get a famous politician in here. So, you are the father of the baby as I gather from the media and of course you being here? It's good of you to accompany Ms. Garbanza here." she says.

I nod and smile back.

"I figured it's the least I could do." I answer.

"Ok, then let's start. I'll do an ultrasound exam now. Did you have any cramps or bleeding?" she addresses Marilyn.

She shakes her head.

"No, I didn't just the usual and annoying morning sickness - sometimes till well in the afternoon. And constantly being so exhausted." she answers, looking at me. Yeah, I recall that good enough yesterday.

"That's perfectly normal and it should pass soon. Really after the first trimester is up it gets a little easier. Most women experience the second trimester to be the most pleasant. You'll have more energy then as well and feel less tired. It's just important you eat healthy and regularly. You are a little on the lower side of the scale weight-wise but still within the normal. Just keep an eye out for that." the doctor explains and I make a mental note of it: Feed her a little better.

"Ok, that's good to know. And I'll try to eat more, I promise it's just so pointless with the whole morning sickness I'm mostly not able to keep my breakfast down. But I'll try." she says and I nod approvingly.

The doctor proceeds with preparing the ultrasound and soon afterwards the picture on the screen starts to shift and random black and white figures move around, and suddenly the doc freezes the image and then it's clearly recognizable: A baby. It has a head and legs and arms. I tear my eyes away from the screen and look at Marilyn. She's teary eyed and smiling widely. I take her hand and squeeze it.

"Peter, do you see it? There's our baby." She says, a tear escaping her eyes and I can't help but lean in and kiss it away, even if we're not alone. But I'm sure the good doctor has seen that happening before in here.

"Yes, our baby, and it's just beautiful." I say, pride in my voice.

"I'll print you two copies so you each can have one. The baby looks perfectly normal and healthy so far. So if you don't experience any cramps or bleedings you are ok for now and we'll see each other again in 4 weeks. Do you have any questions?" she wants to know as she pushes the ultrasound machine aside, printing out the pictures.

I shrug my shoulders and am content for now. Marilyn smiles as well, the tears now wiped away. She's looking so radiant and just gorgeous, I feel the urgent need to kiss her right here and now, and not in an entirely soft and gentle way.

Outside the doctor's office we step into the car, I hold the door open for her and then get in on the other side.

"So, do you want to come back to your new home with me? We'll have it all to ourselves as Zach drove back to college earlier." I say with a seductive tone. She raises an eyebrow at me and I'm very sure she's only faking her hesitation. But that doesn't matter anymore when she gives me an answer.

"I would love to."

So I take her home with me and once we are inside I pull her close for the kiss I wanted to give her all evening. First she's just resting in my embrace, kissing me back, but then the dynamics change, she starts to let her hands wander and tug on my tie, removing it and then starting to work on my shirt buttons. I push her back a little, smiling at her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this now? You should eat dinner first." I try to tell her.

She looks at me and a playful smile comes to her face.

"No. Later. I think now it's time we take care of another thing first one and for all. If we keep on putting this off I might explode." she tells me.

I grin at her.

"Oh really? I'm not convince that could happen so easily." I tease her.

She has managed to get my shirt completely open now.

"Do you want to argue with the cravings of a pregnant woman?" she wants to know, pointedly running her hand downwards, over my stomach and even lower. I catch her hand and hold her back the last moment.

"Ok. But not here. Upstairs. I want to do this properly." I tell her. A victorious grin spreads across her face.

"I agree to your terms. And I'll happily let you serve me dinner in bed afterwards." she tells me, then turns to start walking up the stairs. I give her a little head start, watching after her, then follow her.

* * *

I hope this works...and wasn't too much. The whole pregnancy thing I have to guess for I have never been pregnant :D Also the next chapter Marilyn and Grace will meet. And it won't be pretty :P haha!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Nope, this story is not dead either. :P Though Marilyn grows more and more unpopular. I don't care. I still love her I've decided :D

* * *

I wake up and don't know at first why. When I open my eyes I know why, I see Peter's naked form disappear from my view so I woke up from him getting out of bed. I check the alarm clock and groan. It's so early still. My thoughts wander back to last night, well at least we confirmed that our first time together when we made the baby was not just so good because we were drunk and didn't give a damn. If anything it was even better last night. My face splits into a wide grin as I think back to the details, reliving them in my mind. I close my eyes and curl up under the sheets again, the next time I open my eyes I see Peter walking back into the bedroom, just buttoning his shirt.

"Hey. I didn't want to wake you yet. I wanted to prepare breakfast first." he tells me, coming over and kissing me gently.

I grin at him.

"That's ok. I'll just have a shower myself quickly and then I'll come down. But feel free to start breakfast, I would love some eggs and bacon now if you have that." I tell him, actually really in the mood for breakfast again for the first time since the morning sickness started. I wonder idly if that is connected to out nightly activity and have to giggle. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he wants to know.

"Nothing. Go be a good fiancé and make me my breakfast." I tell him, laughing. He leans in and kisses me, grinning widely, then steps away.

"I like the sound of you calling me that. Ok I will. See you later." he tells me and leaves the room.

I get up and have a quick shower, then collect my clothes off the bedroom floor and put them back on, I'll just go home and change them quickly before going into work.

I go downstairs where Peter is preparing the breakfast like he promised. I sit down and let him serve me with a plate of eggs and bacon, just like I've ordered. I dig in, hungrily, checking in after a few bites how my stomach is feeling. I seem to be doing ok for now so I keep on eating with appetite. That is what the doctor has ordered anyway. After a while I notice Peter watching me. I look up.

"What?" I want to know.

"Nothing. Just admiring your healthy appetite." he says with a low chuckle.

"Excuse me, I'm pregnant. Also I am a country girl, so yeah, we still know how to eat." I tell him jokingly.

"True. I'll gladly make you some more if you're still hungry." he replies.

"No, that's ok, but thank you for this, it's delicious." I say, smiling at him.

"Yeah, get used to it already, having breakfast with me. For we will be doing that every day soon." he reminds me. I grin. Soon, I'll be living here.

* * *

In the afternoon before I leave for home I go by Pete's office and he produces a key, handing it to me.

"Here, I had this one made for you. Also, in the light of what we did yesterday I thought I might convince you to sleep over again? So you can go to your place now, pack some things and go over to the house and I'll be there as soon as I can. How does that sound?" he wants to know.

I smile. I'm faced with the choice of sleeping all alone at my place or have some earth shattering, amazing sex with him again and get served breakfast the morning after? It's a no brainer, really. Even for my pregnancy brain - or maybe just because of that, but I don't care. So I take the key from him, kissing him good bye and telling him I'll be waiting for him to come home soon.

I drive by my place and get a few things, clothes, toothbrush and what else you typically need for a sleepover. I drive over to the house, parking my car in the driveway, wondering about an older car that's parked there, I have no idea who it belongs to. Maybe Zach? But why would he be here in the middle of the week. I walk over to the main entrance and unlock the door, going inside. Before I can make my presence known I hear voices from the living room.

"No, I said stop it, no, Ben, we can't do this now." I freeze, and even though I've never officially met her so far I know this has to be Grace. And she seems to be in some kind of trouble. I step into the living room and I see her and some guy on the couch, he's on top of her and kissing her neck and has his hands up her shirt.

"Grace?" I just call out and both their heads fly up, the guy letting go and standing up straight.

"Uhm, hi." he says, looking back and forth between me and the girl.

"I thought you said your parents won't be home?" he asks her. She sits back up and throws a hateful glance my way.

"She's not my Mom. What are you even doing here?" she asks me.

I ignore her hateful stare and tone and just smile at her sweetly, like I'm trained to do at my job.

"The better question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your mother's place?" I want to know.

"That's none of your business. This is my home as well while I don't think you even liver here officially, yet." she snaps at me. I feel a little hurt and offended, then again I try not to let it get to me too badly. It's understandable I'm not her most favorite person.

"Yes, that might very well be. But your Dad is on the way over here, and I don't think he'd agree with what I just walked in on. So, I suggest _Ben_ you better go home now." I use the name I'd heard her call him earlier like a precise stab of a dagger, and it's showing his effect, as he's wordlessly going out the door.

I sigh, and brace myself for what I know is coming.

"Are you happy now? You just ran my boyfriend off. That was none of your business. You are not my mother!" she throws at me once more. I'm starting to get tired of this, I have no idea how to deal with it, so I act on instinct, trying to appeal to her logic. Though I've often heard before that's not something to work on a teenager.

"I'm not trying to be. And you can be happy for that, because if I did I would not be able to keep quiet about this. But, I'm even willing to help you. I'm guessing you came here with his car, so how will you explain your Dad being here? And how will you get back to your mother's place? Or does she know you're here?" I ask her. She looks at me and has no reply handy so I might have taken her by surprise there. I decide to try my luck and don't give her more time to come up with some new hateful accusations.

"Come on, I'll drive you. If your Dad comes home before I'm back I can always tell him it took me a little longer at my apartment." I say, gesturing for her to come outside with me. She looks at me skeptically.

"So you're saying you won't tell on me?" she wants to know, her voice laced with doubt.

"Well, I won't. It's not my place to say something to your Dad." I say. Though I have some things that I want to say to her, but I am not sure if she would even listen. But there is no sense in giving her a lecture now on how she shouldn't let some guy convince her to do something she's not ready for.

"Ok." she just agrees reluctantly and picks up her bag, walking into my direction hesitatingly. I take a deep breath and we leave the house and get into my car.

We drive for a little in silence, until I can't hold myself back anymore.

"So, how long have you and that guy been dating?" I want to know.

"What does that concern you?" she wants to know. Still hostile with me, I see. I shake my head. I'm becoming rather good at this, letting the teenage hate just fall off me.

"Well, it doesn't. But I've been a teenage girl myself, so I know about things like this. And guys like him deserve nothing but a kick in the ass. I mean, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't walked in on you? You were obviously not ok with what he was doing." I tell her.

She snorts.

"It would not have been so bad. I mean... I was never popular, and now that I am and I can have guys like him...I am playing in the big leagues now, so I think I'll have to do more than just kissing and holding hands. That's how this is supposed to work, right?" she asks me.

I'm more than a little shocked at what she is saying. She can't seriously be thinking that.

"You can't think like that. It's your body alone and you alone choose what you want to do and what not. And you shouldn't just let some boy use you like that. It should be something special sleeping with a boy, especially being your age." I tell her.

She snorts out.

"Oh yeah, so is that what happened between you and my Dad? Was it something special?" she asks me, her tone cruel and intended to hurt me. But that one falls off me right away as well, because she's actually right and she has no idea how much. It was something special, even though we were drunk and he was hurt. We forged a bond that night that now is growing stronger every day. So I just smile as a reply.

"Look Grace, I know I'm not your most favorite person, but I'm not your enemy, either. I want to be on your side, and I promise I don't want to intrude on your relationship with your Dad or take him away from you." I tell her.

"Yeah, you say that now. But once the baby is born he'll have only eyes for that." she says. I gasp. So that's the real problem here.

"Oh God, no, I swear, it won't be like this. I promise. Besides, aren't you at least a little happy, I mean this will be your half brother or sister." I want to know.

She silently contemplates this for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess." she answers, looking out of the car window on her side. We're almost at Alicia's apartment, so we drive the rest of the way in silence. I stop the car and she turns around to me.

"Thank you. But you have to promise me not to tell my Dad!" she exclaims. I shake my head.

"I won't. But _you_ have to promise _me_ in return to be more careful and stay away from guys like this. They are bad news. And if something happens to you because this time no one will be there to step in, it will be on me. Just remember that, ok?" I ask her. She sighs, then nods.

"Ok, I will. Bye. I guess I'll be seeing you on the weekend." she says, then gets out of the car. As she slams the door shut behind her I realize that I just might have cracked the ice between us wide open. I smile to myself and drive back over towards the house.

* * *

This was something I dreaded writing ever since I became aware that I would have to at some point. It nearly killed the whole story. I hope that it worked... :P I thank Sabrina for encouraging me to try and write it anyway.


End file.
